Mass Effected
by RockJumper
Summary: Being hit by a car generally isn't very comfortable. Especially when you wake up with a massive head ache on the Citadel. Self-Insert. M for language and other things. Tali/OC Shep/Liara later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a few Self-Inserts on here and I'd thought I'd try one. Names not already taken is it? Hope not...**

_Damn._

It's already been two years since I finished high school. Where does the time go? I'm already 20 and it seems just like yesterday that I was just a freshman still trying to find all my classes. Kinda wish I had gotten that scholarship, working for two years to save up for college hasn't been fun. Ah well. I should turn off my timer before it goes off. I _hate _that stupid ringing sound. Four years of hearing that at six in the morning, sucks. Even if I wake up at 9 now, still hate that thing. I slap the off button on the top right of the timer and roll out of bed. I need food. I head upstairs , make the turn and walk the rest of the way up. Why did they make the stairwell like that? Whatever. I walk in the kitchen and grab a bowl and some bagged cereal. I wish we hadn't run out of toast strudels yet. They are really good. Making a sandwich with them is totally awesome. I sit down in the bar area and fill the bowl up with cereal, a little to high. 'Cause that's how I roll. I lean over to the fridge and grab out the milk, pour it and munch down. As soon as I finish I put my dishes in the sink and head back downstairs. You know what time it is? Shower time! Mmm. Adventure Time reference. I'm such a kid. I make a left into the bathroom and open the door. I glance quickly at the mirror. Still to tall for it. Being 6' 2" sucks sometimes. Brown hair, brown eyebrows, brown eyes, nice and pale. Nothing new. I turn on the shower and hop in. Nice and clean. I get out, wrap a towel around my self and head back to my room to get dressed. I put on my Tali shirt, put on my Commander Shepard full zip hoodie, and throw on some black pants. I'm _totally_ ready to kill some Geth now. I walk back into the bathroom, brush my teeth, do all that. I glance up at the clock by the door. 10:53. Wow time flies. Well, I think I'll go watch some TV. Not much else to do.

So after a few episodes of Regular Show and Adventure Time, I gaze up at my alarm clock. 11:46. I

need to see when the flight for college leaves tomorrow, don't want to be late. I grab my laptop out from my backpack and flip open the lid. _Good._I put it to sleep last night so I don't have to wait forever for it to start up. I open IE and head to . Ah here we are. Good, leaves at 4:38 tomorrow, so I don't have to check in for another few hours. By this time I turn of my TV. This is my last day in this old town. Mise as well make the most of it, right? I grab my essentials, psp, wallet, phone. I'll bring my computer, couldn't hurt. So I shut the lid and stuff it back in my backpack. Living in this small old town has been kind of fun, you know? I mean there is literally no crime, plus its right under the shadow of the Rockies. Lots of really cool sights. But then again, it is as boring as hell. There is nothing to do. At all. Except for maybe hang out with my friends, or play some video games. I head up the stairs, round the corner and walk up to the fridge. Grab a sip of water then head to the laundry room. I open the garage, and hop on my bike, kick up the kickstand and head out.

Well since this is my last day in town, I better make the most of it. Screw the car. I don't like wasting gas. Especially in a small town like this. I can literally bike across it in like 10 minutes. Well anyways, I wonder if they ever finished construction on the new sewer line down on main street. I think I'll go check that out. So I bike down to the end of my block, and come up on the grocery store. I make a right and head down the sidewalk on main street. Well I take it they did, since there aren't any exposed pipes. Hmm, I think I'll go say goodbye to some of my teachers. It's fall so school just started here. Luckily it doesn't start in California for another few weeks. I've got time. I make a left at the stoplight, cross the road and pass the old church. I wonder if that place is still used, I've never seen anyone go in or out of it. I make another left at the end of the street and head to my old middle school. It should be lunch time so class isn't in session. I bike up to the bike rack, jump off and hook up my chain. It may be a small town with no crime, but there still are dumbass teenagers. I head into the main entrance and walk into the office. I sign in, and head down to my old science teachers room. I really liked him, he was a nice guy and always helped me when I had trouble. The door is open, but I don't see him. Must be at his desk on the other side of the room. I walk in, and see... that's not him.

"Uh, hello? Um, do you know where I can find Mr. *******?"

"No. Sorry. He was let go last year."

"Oh. Well nice, uh, meeting you,..."

"Ms. ****"

"Right."

Well that sucks. I wonder what got him fired. Well, I wonder how my old lit teacher is doing. Hopefully she wasn't fired. I leave Ms. ****'s room and head down to the end of the hall. I make a right, walk up the ramp and make an immediate left. Crap. Some other teacher is here.

"Do you know where I can find Mrs. *****?"

"Yes. She is out sick today. I am the substitute."

"Oh,... ok. Bye."

Well crap. So much for saying goodbye to them. I head back out to the office, sign out, and walk out the door. Well I already said my goodbyes to my high school teachers at graduation. I walk up to my bike, undo the lock, and head out. Well, what now. I could go, uh, to the grocery store. I wonder if they still sell Izzys. Hmm. Lets see. I make my way back down past the church, and back up to the crosswalk. I cross the street, pass the sidewalk, and glide down the grassy slope into the parking lot that the sidewalk was on. I make a right and pass the Pizza Hut. They have some good desert pizza there. I might get some later. I end up right in front of the sliding glass doors at the grocery store. I park my bike on the bike rack, lock it up and head inside. I go to the refrigerated section, and what luck! They even have the glass bottled ones. Sweet. I grab an apple flavored one and walk up to the checkout. $3.19, not bad. That's 16 ounces of pure awesomeness. Though, as soon as I leave the store I chug it down within a matter of seconds. Good stuff. Totally worth it. Now for some desert pizza. I leave my bike parked and walk a few yards to the right. Mmm, mmm. Can't wait. I open the door, hear the bell ring as one of the cashiers walks up to the counter.

"What would you like to order, sir?"

"Could I get a few slices of that desert pizza please?"

"Sure. We just made some a few minutes ago, it will be ready in a moment. Anything else?"

"No I'm good."

She fiddles around with the cash register,

"That will be $5.36"

I hand her a ten and nod. I walk over to a nearby table and wait. Not a moment later does shes walk over with a ceramic plate with two slices of desert pizza. Man, that stuff is good. Chocolate sauce with marshmallows and some cinnamon graham crackers. I nod an appreciative smile, and chow down. Man, this stuff _is _good. After a minute or two I'm already on the next piece. I finish up the last slice. Damn I love this stuff. Ok well, what now? Had some lunch, biked a round a bit. I think I'll head down to the park, its not that far away. I walk back over to the grocery store, unchain by bike and start on my way down to the park on main street. I pass the crosswalk once again, but continue down the road for another hundred yards until I reach the the part of the sidewalk adjacent to the park. I check both ways and quickly cross the road. I shift my weight up when I hit the curb so I don't go flying off the front end of the bike like last time. _Man that had hurt. __They really should have lowered the curbs on here so I hadn't fallen off._ Anyways, I chain up my bike and take a casual stroll into the center of the park. Very peaceful. Except for the cars passing by. I sit down on the bench across from the drinking fountain and pull out my laptop. I'm a nerd, what do you expect? I close the southwest window from earlier. I double click the Mass Effect 3 icon and wait for the option screen. I hit play, and the infamous Bioware logo flashes on screen. You know I never finished my save as a sentinel. I should probably finish that, should only take an hour or two, I'm nearly done with it. Damn, dual Omniblades are awesome. Most people are all "Oh no infiltrator is the best class, you can turn invisible!" Pashaw. Dual Omniblades own all, combined with Tech Armor, that is some serious ass kicking. I select my most recent save and continue where I left off...

Well that was fun. Though it's been a little longer then I had hoped. Ah well. I should probably start back to the house now and check in with southwest. To bad they don't have wifi in the park or I totally would do it here. I exit the Mass Effect 3 screen and glance back at my icons. I'm so OCD about that, ME1, ME2, and ME3 all lined up. Even have the demo for ME2. Heh. I close the lid. Stuff it back in my pack and sling it over my shoulder. I walk back out to the bike rack, but before I get a chance to enter the code a few people from my senior class walk up.

_Shit I hate these guys. Immature assholes._

"Hey ******! Nice jacket!"

Oh, you jealous of my Commander Shepard full zip hoodie? You better be because it is totally awesome.

"You jelly?"

Heh.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean ginger?"

The hell? My hair is brown. Maybe with a slight red-ish-ness to it, but still. I still don't get why that is such a big deal anyways.

"Fuck off. Your ruining my last day here. _Asshole._"

"What was that?"

You heard me. Douche.

"_Asshole._"

"Hey come here, I want to show you something."

I should punch that guy right in the neck and make a break for my bike. 'Cause that will go over well.  
>I quickly finish unchaining my bike, but before I can hop on the seat I feel a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"_Nice bik-_"

Before he can even finish his sentence I land a fist right on his neck and he crumples to the grass. _Ok time to go. _I see his buddies help him up off the ground and they start quickly walking away. _Wow._ Afraid, much? I still think I'll vacate this area before he decides to come after me. Rather then take a right back towards my house I make a right and travel father down main street. Phew that was close. _Now to get the the hell away from here befo_- I turn around to see him and his buddies in his beaten up old pickup revving the engine and heading right towards me.

_Shit shit shit shiiiit!_

I start pedaling with all my might down to the next turn and quickly make a right turn down into the older sections of town. Got to get away from this ass. I glance over my shoulder and see him just rounding the turn and speeding up quickly.

_Fuckkkkk!_

It just had to be a culdesac. No cut-offs into an adjacent street, or even just another road. This won't end pretty. The sound of that old diesel engine is getting way to close for comfort. I look back and he is less then 20 yards away by this point.

_FUCK!_

And he doesn't look like he is going to slow down either. He's getting closer, I look back and it can't be more then 15 yards. 10 yards. 5 yards. Crap. I look back one last time to see him clip my whole back wheel as the rusted grill of his old pickup smashes right into my face. Then blackness.

Did he just kill me? Because I called him an asshole? Just becau- ow. Ow. OW! My head is throbbing r_eally _bad. No, that is a drastic understatement. It is almost like I got hit in the face by a tru- oh wait. That's what happened. Well at least I'm alive. I guess. Shit it _fucking_ hurts. And why the _hell_ can't I see anything? What, did it make me blind or something? And _damn_, why is the floor so cold? I know it's concrete but still. Wait. This isn't concrete, its metal.

_The __fuck__just happened?_

Well at least my sight is starting to come back. But _shit _it's bright. Need to let me eyes adjust some. Maybe if I just sit here for a little while. The throbbing though. Shit.

I slowly start to blink my eyes. It's kind of gloomy here. Hmm. Last I checked it was like 3:00 or something. Wait I see some light. Out there? Am I in an alleyway? Must be. I need to see what the hell is going on. Maybe if I ask some people out there. I begin to stand up, with a slight limp. Ow. I think my shin has been sprang. Damn. Just need to find som-

_HOLY CRAP!_

I back into the alleyway in sudden shock. Was that, was that an Asari? I'm delusional. _Fucking_ awesome. Wait. Woah woah, a Salarian? Am I, dreaming...? I walk back out from the alley, and take a hard look around. I don't know if I should be pissing my pants or having a nerdgasm. This looks like, no couldn't be, am I on the Citadel?


	2. Chapter 2

How the _hell_ does something like this happen? Not that I'm complaining, I mean this is awesome. But, wow. Well. I better, uh, get out of these clothes. Wearing a hoodie with fake N7 armor screen printed on it probably isn't a great idea. And having a shirt with a Quarian on it isn't much better. Come to think of it, why can't I understand what most people are saying? Oh. I need one of those translator things. I unzip my hoodie and stuff it in my backpack, and cross my arms over the front of my shirt to try to hide the image of Tali. I exit the alley way and make an attempt to not stand out. But judging by all these od looks I'm getting, I don't think it is working. I need to get some more, uh, _modern_ clothes. I don't have _any _money though. Well, no credits, anyways. Wait. I wonder if I can pawn off some of my essentials. For sure not my laptop. I might need that later. My wallet, probably. I doubt whatever animal it is made of is still a non-extinct species. Did scientists say something like 5 species go extinct every day or something? Ah I'm getting off track. Sell the wallet for sure. My phone to, it's not like I use it much. Old piece of crap though, had it since 2006. I guess that just makes it more of an, antique? Whatever. I think I'll keep my laptop and psp. Good sentimental value, plus I have a ton of crap saved on them. Now, I need to find someone who speaks English, and a pawn shop at that. Fun fun. I head to what looks like a market area, in hopes of finding a pawn shop. I pass a few different stores who seem to be trying to coax me in. Yeah I _totally_ understand what your saying. I just give a polite smile to these folks and continue my walk.

Come on. Half and hour and still nothing. This is going to be harder then I thought. This is getting tiring. _Really._ No soon after do I pass by what looks like a human owned store with a bunch of new-ish looking items. Well, new for my time. Hmm. That might be just the place I'm looking for. I walk through the doorway, arms still crossed and gaze around. Yeah, this is probably it. I walk up to the shop keeper and he turns to me.****

"Can I help you sir?"

At least they are still polite in the future.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you buy old items, and stuff."

"We sure do. Are you looking to sell us something?"

You bet I am.

"Yeah. I have this _old_ phone, It hasn't been used to much."

"How old is it?"

"It was made on Earth back in 2006."

"_Really? _Can I have a look at it?"

"By all means."

I hand him my phone. Good thing I wiped the memory on it when I left the alley. Shit would hit the fan if some of that got public.

"This is old. 2006 you say?"

"Yeah. Hold the red button to turn it on. It shows the old copyright in the lower left."

He did just that. It took a while for it to turn on, though. Old thing, you know?

"Mmm. This could be worth a good amount of credits. I still need to clean it up a bit, but I'm willing to offer... 3,000 credits?"

That's a lot, right?

"Hmm. Make it 4,000 and you got a deal."

"Well, alright."

He types away at the terminal in front of him and hands me a credit chit with 4,000 credits loaded on it. Alright. Doing good. Now I, oh wait.

"Oh also. I have this old leather wallet. And some old Earth bills as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, paper ones. And some coins too."

"_**Paper?**_"

"Uh, yeah."

Is that such of an unheard of thing here? Damn.

"Well let me see what you've got."

I take out the bills, a ten, a few ones and a five. I hand him the stack. I open one of the pockets and dump out all the coins into my hand. A few pennies, three dimes and two quarters. I hand him those and then fold the wallet back up and place it in front of him.

"Wow these bills are paper. And very old. Some old coins as well."

I see him place the items back in front of him. It looks like he is, thinking? I hope I get a decent amount for this stuff. Seriously I need as much money as I can get.

"The bills are roughly worth the same amount,..."

Aw.

"The coins as well. The wallet is worth a few thousand."

Eh. I guess that will have to do.

"So how much are we talking about here?" 

"The wallet, 2,000. The bills and coins, 4,000."

Alright. 10,000 credits.

"Awesome. I'll take it."

He hands me another credit chit with 6,000 on it. Oh. I should ask him if he sells Omnitools and stuff. 'Cause I kind of need one. A gun wouldn't hurt either.

"Oh hey, uh, do you sell Omnitools here?"

"No. But a few shops down there is a tech store. Personal friend of mine. I'll tell him you're on your way over. He might even give you a discount."

"Really? Thanks!"

Lucky break, much? I'll take what I can get. He nods and smiles, good man. I look down to the end of the street. Alright I'm guessing that's it. I walk past a few people down to the store. Pretty small. Guess those little vending machines that sell the stuff don't need much room. What are those called? Ah whatever. I walk in and am greeted by another human. At least I'll be able to understand this guy.

"Ah. You must be who Gus mentioned."

That was his name? I probably should have asked him that. Oh well.

"Yeah. He told me you sell some of the best tech here."

Not exactly what he said, but it'll work.

"Hah. Yeah. What can I interest you in?"

Hmm. I'll need an Omnitool, a translator, maybe a kinetic barrier if they aren't too expensive. A gun, also. Maybe a knife?

"I need, an Omnitool, a translator, um, how much would a kinetic barrier be?"

"They would be about 5,000. But I can give you a discount for 4,000."

Sweet.

"Ok how much would a decent Omnitool and translator be?"

"For a good Omnitool, 1,000. Translator, 500."

"Any mods for the Omnitool I can buy?"

"Of course! Mods come at 500 a piece."

Hmm.  
>"Any, uh, offensive mods?"<p>

"Yes. We have Incinerate, Cryo-freeze, Overload, and Energy drain."

"Ok. I'll take all but Overload."

Energy Drain is like Overload but it recharges your shields. I don't see why they even made it to begin with. 

"Alright. Make your purchases on the terminal over there."

Oh yeah that's what they are called. But I still like vending machine better. I make the purchases, comes out to a total of 7,000. Ok. 3,000 credits left. I still need a gun and a knife.

"Thanks, you've helped me more then you know."

"Anytime. Have a good day sir."

Ok at least I can understand people now. I need to find a weapon store now. I put the translator in my ear, wrap the Omnitool around my wrist and put the Kinetic barrier around my waist. Never figured the Omnitool would be a little band. Huh. Well luckily the shop owner installed my mods, good thing too because I have no clue how to. I glance around and see what looks like a weapons shop. It probably is, that hologram thing of the Avenger assault rifle above the entrance seems like an obvious indicator. Crap. I almost forgot that I still have my Tali shirt on, so I quickly recross my arms and head down to the store. I hope they have something I can get with 3,000. I mean, guns usually didn't cost that much in my time, but, you never know. I walk in the store and see a Turian at the counter. _Yay_ I will be able to understand this guy.

"Anything I can get for you, _human_?"

Screw this I just need a gun.

"What guns do you have for 2,500 credits?"

"A few Predator pistols, using both heat sinks and thermal clips. Shotguns with heat sinks and thermal clips as well. I also have a Tempest submachine gun that has been modified to use thermal clips."

Oh hell yes.

"How much for the Tempest?"

"2,250 credits."

I bet he's ripping me off. Not that I would know, though.

"I'll take it."

He nods, but before I forget I ask,

"Also, you have any knives?"

He pulls out what looks like a pretty standard issue knife, probably about six inches. Looks pretty new, too. He also pulls out a little sheath for it. Sweet.

"How much?"

"250 credits."

Good deal.

He hands me the gun and knife, and I give him a credit chit with 2,500. That wasn't _too_ hard. Ok. I have 500 credits left. I strap the knife around my torso so the butt-end of the knife is facing up slightly under my right arm. I fold up the Tempest and shove it in my pocket. God I love cargo jeans. So many pockets. Ok so need some new clothes now. I leave the store and recross my arms before anyone notices. I head out on a stroll back where I came from in the ally. I'm almost positive I saw a clothing store.

About ten minutes later I see it. Yeah, that looks like it. I walk through the doorway, and get a few stares from the customers in the store. _Yeah_ I really need some new clothes. I make my way to the left side and see the men's apparel. I look through what they have, and see a white long sleeve…Coat… Shirt… Jacket… thing? With reciprocating grey stripes going down the side. Oh and the best part is it has magnetic clamps on it, and minor pieces of armor. _Fuck. Yes._ I look at the pricetag, 350. They have some other designs, like a solid black one, and a white one with blue stripes, but I like the grey stripe one the best. I try it on, perfect fit. I'm not much of a clothes person, but I love this thing. I look over to a support beam that is more towards the middle of the shop and see a mirror on each side of it. I zip up the front of my shirt jacket thing and walk up to the mirror. Damn I loo… _The fuck?_ My face, more specifically my mouth… I have a large, uh, scar, on my lower left lip. And I look _tired._ The scar looks fresh, Actually. I kind of like it. I look like a badass. Hah. I walk back over to the clothing section and grab several black undershirts. I make my way to the counter to check out. Let's see, 10 credits a piece, I think I'll just even it out to 100. I go back and grab three more. Ok so I have 50 credits left. Sounds good. I walk up to the counter and pay for my shirts and jacket thing. I ask her if I can go use the changing room in the back of the store, and she just smiles and nods her head.

I leave the store, spare undershirts folded up into my backpack, along with my Tali shirt and my Full Zip hoodie. I kept my cargo pants on, because I just love them. Plus I didn't have enough for any other pants anyways. I pull my Tempest out of my pocket and strap it on the magnetic clamp where a shotgun would usually go. Back in the changing room I had taken my knife off and put it over the undershirt I was wearing. I had unzipped the jacket just incase I would need to quickly equip my knife. The Kinetic Barrier was still wrapped around my waist, but I had taken it off and put it back on through the belt loops on my jeans. My backpack is just hanging by one strap on my back, with my arm holding the one strap. I am officially satisfied. I wish I could wear this stuff back home. I would look like such a badass. Hah. Ok well, I'm hungry. I need to eat, and find out what exactly the date is.

Not too much sooner did I find a café overlooking the presidium. Well at least I have an idea where I am now. Nice place. Very peaceful. I look over to the left to see that statue of the Mass Relay. Well that attack on the Citadel hasn't happened yet. Surreal. That is going to play a major role later.

I had ordered a glass of water and some sort of… burger? A few minutes ago. I think it was made out of Varren meat or something. I glance over my shoulder and see the waitress come up, and hand me my food. I tip her 10 credits and she smiles at me and walks away. Down to 30 credits. Crap. Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.I sit back down on one of the tables outside the café and eat my lunch. Varren tastes pretty good. Poor Urz. In a few minutes I finish with my burger and chug down my water. This is so crazy. I look back out over the balcony out to the presidium. I mean, here I was not even a day ago back at my house, getting ready to head out for college, to begin a new chapter in my life. Who could have guessed that this new chapter would be like 200 years in the future? Go figure. I guess I should get going. I need to find out the date, see if maybe I can get on Shepard's crew. It's really the only chance I've got, 30 credits won't last too much longer. I stand up from the table and stroll down the edge of the balcony, just gazing in awe at how big this place is. Not too much sooner do I hear a muffled, almost electronic voice. I look over and see one of those Citadel News Net terminals.

"This is Emily Wong. Breaking news, Eden Prime, a human colony out on the edges of Council space has just been attacked. No confirmation by who or what, we are just now receiving this shocking news. Stay tuned."

_Oh here we go. This is gonna be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright._

Shepard should be here soon. I need to figure out how to get on his crew. Crap, I might need a back story too. A name might help as well. Let's see, name name name... I could use RockJumper, I always use it as a username. Nah. I need something more fresh, I've used that _way_ to much. I could use my Quarian's name, with out the ship names and stuff. Kye Jen. Hmm, you know, that might just work. Besides, it's close enough to my real name. Ok. I'm Kye Jen now. Cool. I need a background now, maybe I can come up with one that involves my skills. I don't want Shepard thinking I'm some kid who can't fight for shit. I mean, my dad has taught me a lot about guns, and I've shot at several competitions. Mostly shot with smaller guns, and sometimes shotguns. Did some fencing in high school, some karate and basic self defense. So I'm, 'proficient' with close quarters. The knife should help for sure. Yeah so I guess I have pistol, sub-machinegun, and shotgun 'training'. So maybe a background as a merc? Freelancer? Maybe I'm guns-for-hire, born on earth, and... moved to the Citadel. Then I, couldn't find any jobs, and am struggling with that? I wonder if he would buy it. Maybe if I could prove my skills. He might need to see me in combat. Well there really isn't any combat before he gets ownership of the Normandy. Well, Tali does get into that fight with Fists agents. I don't think I want to pop in when Shepard is shooting up Chora's Den, he might mistake me for one of them and shoot me. Ok, save Tali it is. I need to find Chora's Den, and wait it out for her to show up. Now, where the hell do I go.

After a bit of wandering I find one of those rapid-transit stations. I guess I, just punch in the location? I scroll through and find the directory to Chora's Den. I hit the 'accept' button. Nothing happens. Well shi-

The taxi-thing behind the terminal opens.

I look inside, no one. I guess it's auto-piloted. I step in, and grab the latch on the bottom half of the door. Once I pull it closed the display starts flashing. Looks like a map to the wards? Before I have time to guess the taxi-shuttle-whatever takes off. Man this is so cool. I'm in a flying car! Hah!

Not to much longer do I arrive at that area between Chora's Den and the alleyway where Tali will be in a few hours. I make a left to the entrance of the club. No bouncers, I walk right in.

_This place smells like shit!_

I mean, holy _shit_. It's like the men's locker room back in high school, combined with stank and dead-people smell. I walk into one of the corners, lean against the wall and survey the whole place. Damn is this what these clubs are like back in, my, dimension? Universe? Shitholes. Whatever. I guess I should just lay low until I see Tali. Not much to do. I'll goto the upper level and keep and eye out for her.

It's been probably about four hours, and still no sign of her. Shit... if I'm late, I'm _fucked_. I might have to go steal so-

Wait. There she is!

Ok.

Ok ok ok I got this.

I see her walk up to the Krogan bouncer at the end of the room. That guy looks nasty. Wouldn't want to get in a fist fight with him. Or any Krogan, for that matter. These guys look much worse in real life. Anyways, back on track.

I think she went in to meet with Fist. Just got to wait for her to leave, and find those thugs. I'll keep on them until the alleyway, maybe knife that Turian before he sees me. He's probably going to prove to be the hardest to kill if I don't.

Oh there she goes.

Now for Fists thugs. I don't see them anywhere, must be inside with him. Maybe. I should go before Shepard gets here. Wouldn't want to get caught up in that.

I make my way back outside and make the immediate right back into the alleyway. I go back into that area between the alleyway and Chora's Den and hide myself in one of the corners. Got to be away from here when Shepard arrives.

Maybe 15 minutes later, I see the two Salarians and that Turian heading into the alleyway.

_Wait, what?_

Why the hell isn't Shepard here yet? Shit! This isn't canon! He should have raided the bar! Or at least went to talk with Harkin! _SHIT!_

I watch as they pass me, and walk into the alleyway towards Tali.

_Damnit!_

As soon as they clear the doorway I pull my knife out from under my right side. Grip on the knife has the blade downwards.

_I can do this._

I give it maybe 30 seconds and walk in.

"Did you bring it?"

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?"

She smacks his hand away. Ha-ha! At least that stayed canon.

"No way. The deal's off."

C'mon toss that flash-bang or whatever it is Tali...

Shit I think those Salarians saw me! Well that flash-bang thing shoul-

_"BOOM!"_

_Bingo!_

I quickly dash down the alleyway straight to the Turian. That grenade really helped, I don't think he ev-

He turns around about 5 feet infront of me.

_Shit! Now or never!_

I raise the knife up and quickly lunge to him. I swing the knife down with my torso leading the plunge until I hit something hard and hear a wet _crunch. _

The knife went right through his left brow. Owch.Double tap.

I twist the knife to make a full 90' and his body convulses. I pull it out. He's dead.

And he has that "_Oh shit!_" look on his face. That was fun.

By this time the two Salarians are starting to stand back up and begin unloading rounds onto me. Need some cover! I glance over at Tali who is already behind a few of crates opposite to the Salarians. I skid down and take cover next to her.

She's just staring at me. I'm guessing she saw me head-stab that Turian.

"Who _are_ you?"

She asks with _surprise_. Yeah she saw me stab him.

"Let's save the introductions for _after_ those two are dead!"

"Oh, right."

I see one of the Salarians is a little more eager to kill us then his companion, he keeps poping out more often to shoot us. I need to get his shields down. I flick the gore off my knife and slide it back into the sheath. I grab my Tempest off my lower back and it unfolds in my hands.

_This is where the fun begins._

"Can you take that one Salarian's sheilds down when he comes up again?"

"Yes!"

He pops back out to unload a few more projectiles at us.

"Do it!"

Tali jumps out of cover and I hear a mechanical whizzing sound. I jerk out from cover and squeeze the trigger. Shit goes flying right into the Salarian. I pull the gun up slowly and leave a path of mass accelerator holes up his torso and through his head.

He drops.

I notice the last Salarian had started at my shields not to soon after. I duck back down behind the crates.

_I'm having way to much fun killing people._

I look back over at Tali and see her nod. Then I hear a _**bing**_. I look over at my arm to see my Omnitool lit up, shields are back up to 100%. Time for some stupid shit. I slide my weapon back onto my back and grab my knife.

I do a quick leap over the crates and do something I just can't resist.

_"LLLLEEEEERRRROOOYYYYY!"_

I see the Salarian pop back out from cover, he takes a shocked step backwards. Not that I'm surprised, some teenager coming at you with a combat knife yelling shit might shock me too.

He pulls up his pistol and puts a few rounds into my shields. To late. By then I'm within feet of him. I slash the knife across his neck and he drops his pistol. Green blood, I forgot about that. The blood starts really gushing, he grabs his neck and falls to the ground with very deep gasping sounds.

_I'm totally desensitized to this. To many videogames. _

I decide to put him out of his misery and bring the knife down on his helmet. Luckly, Salarians aren't so, _crunchy_.

I turn back to Tali and flick off the blood from my knife. I slide it back into my sheath.

I get a blank stare back for a few seconds before she replies,

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"Who? The guy who owns Chora's Den?"

"Yes, him."

"Why exactly were you set up by him?"

She looks at me for a few seconds,

"Why should I tell you? How do I know I can trust you?"

Well, crap. Um...

"I just saved your life."

That should work.

She eyes me for a few more seconds,

"Ok. Well, I found some information on a Spectre named Saren, it shows he is rogue and working with the Geth. I tried to trade the information for a safe place, but, that didn't work."

"Well, I might know some people who are looking for that."

"Who?" She begins to eye me suspiciously again.

"The folks down at the Human Embassy. C'mon I'll show you there."

"Ok."

As we begin our walk down to the Human Embassy,

"Oh I almost forgot, what is your name?"

"Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. What's yours?"

"Kye Jen."

I see her give me and od look,

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I have this friend back on the Fleet, his name is Kye'Jen vas Rayya."

Holy. Shit. Quarian version of me. Go figure. I'll have to meet that guy later.

"Weird coincidence."

She nods as we continue our walk.

We make our way back to one of the transit-hubs. I find the Human Embassy in the directory and the door opens. Flying cars are so cool. Tali and I step in, I close the hatch and we are on our way.

This is just so crazy. I'm in Mass Effect, sitting next to Tali'Zorah about to join Command Shepard's crew in the fight against Saren. It doesn't get _any_ better then this.

A short while later we arrive outside the embassy. We make a right and head into the reception area.

"Welcome. The Human Embassy is up the stairs and at the first room on the right."

I nod and we head up.

I hit the button on the right and the door slides open.

No one.

"Damn. Where are they? Shepard should be here." I mumble under by breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. If they aren't here, they _might_ be up at Citadel Tower."

At least I hope so. If they aren't that means they aren't even on the Citadel yet. Late, much?

We make out way past the crowds, passing just about every species. And getting more then a few od looks. Racist bigots.

"Racist assholes."

"What?"

"How do you deal with this all the time Tali?"

"I guess I just don't let it bother me."

I wish I had that much self-control.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm very, 'anti-racist'."

"I figured so, most people are never this nice to me."

"I don't see why not, you seem like a good person to me."

She glances over at me an tilts her head slightly. I think shes smiling. Maybe.

We continue down over and cross a bridge, we are on that courtyard area with the preaching Hanar side mission. Big stupid jellyfish. Heh.

As we continue on a Volus waddles by and bumps into Tali's leg. She quickly apologizes and we continue on. Once at the elevator I hear someone walking up to us,

"Excuse me, but I can't let you go up there."

I turn and face him. C-Sec?

"Why not?"

"Not you sir, the Quarian here."

I roll my neck and am rewarded with a few loud pops.

I glance over at Tali and back to C-Sec officer.

"Why, _not_?"

Not a moment later does that stupid little football come up behind the officer.

I see where this is going.

"That Quarian **-huff-** stole my credit chit! **-huff-**"

You have _got _to be kidding me. I mean it's like someone is _intentionally_ setting this up.

"Tali did not take your damn credit chit."

The Volus looks up at the officer,

"I saw her! I felt her reach into my pocket, and when I checked, it was gone!"

I bet this asshole has it in his back pocket or something. I lean down and grab the Volus by the collar. Before the officer can intervene I reach around his chubby backside and feel a hard square object in one of his pockets. _Knew it._

I pull the object out, credit chit. I stand back up and throw the credit chit at the Volus.

"Then what the hell is that?"

"But I-"

I reach in and lay a hand on the hilt of my knife,

"_Fuck off _before I cut a hole in your suit and blow you sky-high."

The Volus quickly snatches up his credit chit and books it to the nearest entryway.

Threatening people is fun.

I look back over to the C-Sec officer who has a dumbfounded look on his face. Jackass.

"You done?" I pop my neck again.

He looks slightly scared. Ha-ha.

No sooner does he make a brisk exit.

"Anyways..."

I look over at Tali who looks very appreciative. I think.

"Thank you. Really."

"No prob. Now lets go get a Spectre convicted."

We turn around and head into the elevator. The door closes, and the elevator music begins. 

Oh. My. God. These damn things are slow here too? This could'nt be one things that differs from canon?

It's been like forever and we _still _aren't there yet. They should replace the music in these things with the Jeopardy theme. Fits so much better.

"Kye?"

I look over at Tali,

"Yeah?"

"How did you find me, I mean, in the alleyway?"

Hmm...

"I noticed you left Chora's Den. Not to much later did I see those thugs go after you. I'd figure I'd go see if you needed any help."

"Why help me, though?"

"Dunno. I was raised like that. Natural, I guess, urge to help?"

"So your parents weren't racist or anything?"

"Nope. Very much like me, but less willing to take action, like, shooting people."

"Oh. So, where are you from?"

"Earth. Spent most of my life there."

That's not a lie.

"How did you end up here?"

Fake alias, go!

"The job market sucks, on Earth. My dad taught me fairly well with guns and such, plus I did some sword fighting on the side. Figured I'd become a merc, Pays well plus I'm pretty good at killing shit."

"Do you work with any companies?"

"Like Blue Suns or something?"

"Yes."

"No. I'm more of a lone wolf."

Not a lie, either.

"A lone what?"

Oh yeah, Quarian.

"Wolves ar-"

_Ding! _The elevator finally got to Citadel Tower.

About time! Longest elevator ride, _ever. _Me and Tali step out of the elevator head into the square, only to pass by non-other then Garrus Vakarian.

I stop. If he's here, that means Shepard should be meeting with the Councilors.

_And Saren._

_That means I get to present the evidence right to his ugly ass face._

This is going to be awesome. I can not _wait_ to see the look on his face when we bring that evidence up there. _I bet Garrus will want to see this..._

"Hey, are you the one in charge of the investigation on Saren?"

"Yeah. Garrus Vakarian. Who are you?"

"Kye Jen, this is Tali'Zorah. Tali here has some evidence that proves Saren is a traitor."

"_Really?"_

"Yep. We came up here to present it. I'm sure you want to come, too?"

"_Yes!_"

"Well c'mon!"

We hastily make our way tot he stand and up the stairs.

"Wait here you guys."

I quickly reach Shepard, Anderson and Udina. Default Shepard by the looks.

"Who is this? We never allowed _this_ humanup here!"

Oh go bitch and moan douchebag.

"Can you kindly shut-the-hell-up for a second? My friend here has some evidence proving your bud there,

I glance over and Saren's hologram.

Is a traitor and working with the Geth."

I wish I knew how to take pictures with my Omnitool. The look on Saren's face is priceless. I motion Tali up, she proceeds up the stand... carefully. I don't blame her. The meanwhile I'm staring at Saren, with the biggest grin you can imagine plastered on my face. Tali pulls up her Omnitool and plays the recording.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

All three councilors shift their heads left and stare at Saren, whos hologram abruptly cuts out.

Silence.

"Hah! Did you see the look on his face!"

All eyes in the room are on me. Probably wasn't the best thing to say...

"Wait... there's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

Oh yeah that stuff about Benezia.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

Boom bitchslap. What now, council?

"This evidence is irrefutable. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

Good.

"I recognize that other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia."

I should probably play the role...

"Who?"

"Matriarch Benezia. She is a powerful Biotic, and had many followers. She will be a formidable ally for Saren."

A little shorter then in-game.

"I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?"

Oh, the Reapers are a race of sentient star ships waiting out in dark space, bent on exterminating all organic life. No biggy.

"Tali?"

I look over at her, she nods.

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a highly advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished! At least, that's what the Geth believe."

"Listen to what your saying!"

_Listen to what __**your **__saying!_ I can't wait to prove your ass wrong in a few years.

"Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out life in the galaxy. Impossible! Has to be! Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we found no trace of their existance? If they were real, we'd have found something."

Your a dumbass.

_Finally_ Shepard says something.

"I told you about Saren. You didn't listen. Don't make the same mistake again."

"This is different."

Like hell it is.

"We now know Saren betrayed us. We all agree he's using the Geth to find this 'Conduit', but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth Commander, a convenient lie to cover Sarens true perpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will."

Say that in a few years when the Reapers invade. I dare you.

"50,000 years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren find the Conduit, it _will_ happen again!"

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The council has stripped him of his position."

No shit, _obviously,_ no one just saw what happened.

Now for Udina...

"That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse! Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet can not track down one man." 

It wouldn't have to many issues killing him, though.

"The Citadel fleet could secure the entire region! And prevent the Geth from attacking any more of out colonies!"

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems. We won't be dragged in to a galactic confrontation for a few _human_ colonies."

"Everytime Humanity asks for help, you ignore us!"

Shepard is right.

"Shepard's right!"

Yay go Udina!

"I'm sick of the council and it's anti-human bullsh-"

"_Ambassidor! _There may be another way."

I get to see Shepard become a Spectre. Coolio.

"A way that will stop Saren and will not require fleets or armies."

She glances over at the Turian councilor.

"No!"

Yes.

"It's too soon! Humanity is not ready for the responsibilites that come with joining the Spectres!"

Go get'em Shepard!

"You don't have to send a fleet in to the Traverse. The Ambassidor can send his human Spectre. Everybody's happy."

Looks like the councilors are making up their minds. I sure hope the decision doesn't stray from canon like some other shit has.

"Commander Shepard. Step forward."

Good.

"It is the decision of the council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained. They are chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle. Those whose action elevate above rank and file."

"Spectres are and ideal. A symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, self reliance. They are the right hand of the council. Instruments of our will."

Aaaand no one can forget the Turian councilor.

"Spectres bare a great burden, the are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The saftey of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for your entire species."

"I'm honored, councilor."

To bad they wont pay for our weapons and armor.

"We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He is a fugitive to justice so you are authorized to use and means necessary to aprehend or eliminate him."

I know where he is. But I ain't tellin'.

"Any idea where to find him?"

Yes.

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassidor Udina."

"This meeting of the council is adjourned."

Aaaaand cut scene.

"Congradulations, Commander."

And here comes Udina to spoil the fun.

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard. Your going to need a ship, crew, supplies..."

"You get access to special equipment, go down to C-Sec and check with the Spectre requisitions officer."

I guess it's now or never.

"Hey, a crew? Can we join? Tali and I can pull our weight, we ran into some trouble getting that information over here. Nothing we couldn't handle, though." I briefly lay my hand on the hilt of my knife.

He looks us both over. C'mon...

"Sure. We wouldn't have gotten this far without your help anyways."

I look over at Tali, she looks at me. I think shes smiling. Probably. I wonder if I can get Garrus on board too...

"What about Garrus, here? He's a great shot and he helped out a decent amount aswell."

Garrus gives me that, "Thanks, bro!" look. Your welcome.

Shepard gives him a quick look,

"Alright."

Sweet. Now we just need Wrex and we are good. He should be in C-Sec anyways.

Oh shit, almost forgot. That nurse lady who helped Tali. Those thugs might still be after her. I better go see.

"Hey, Tali?"

"Yes?"

"Did you tell anyone else about this information? Other then me?"

She pauses for a second,

"Oh Keelah!"

Yep.

"Who?"

"There was this nurse, I had gotten a suit puncture when I was on the run, she patched me up. Some of those thugs might have found her!"

I look over at Shepard.

"We'll take care of this. Garrus, you want to come?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Tali, lead the way."

I think that ties up most loose ends. _I think. _I wish I had payed more attention to this part. I guess Shepard will pick up Wrex at C-Sec and maybe I'll get some new shit with that Spectre requisitions dude. I could use a targeting oculus. Those things look cool. Maybe one like Garrus...

"By the way, what is your name?"

Oh that's right I never told him. I'm not good with this stuff.

"Kye Jen. And also, I was wondering."

"What?"

"Where can I get an oculus like yours?"

"This one is kind of old. And they don't really sell it anymore."

Aw.

"But you might be able to find a similar one with that requisition officer at C-Sec."

Awesome.

"Oh and Kye,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I was about to ask myself if I could join."

"No prob."

"Your pretty good at lying, too."

Oh, more then you know. 

No soon later do we get to the elevator. The long one. The really long one. But not before Tali asks,

"Kye, what are wolves again?"

I could swear she is smirking under that mask of hers.

_Here we go..._


	4. Chapter 4

When Tali, Garrus and myself had arrived at the hospital earlier, we had found the doc. She was being held at gunpoint by some dirty looking thieves. I had been itching to use my Omnitool mods that I had gotten earlier, so right as the door opened I popped the guy holding the doc with a cryo freeze and ran up next to her. He quickly froze and broke apart apon falling to the ground. Garrus had blown a hole clean through one of their heads with his sniper, and Tali had shot a round from her shotgun into another one's torso. By then only three more were left, one of which was stupid enough to charge up on me. He had gotten a face full of mass accelerator rounds from my Tempest. Tali and Garrus quickly dispatched the other two. As soon as it had started, it had ended. The doc gave us her thanks and made a quick exit. We all then headed back to C-Sec to find Shepard and friends picking up some stuff from that Spectre requisitions officer.

And now we're back. Looks like Shepard picked up Wrex. Good, we'll need a heavy-hitter.

I wonder if they have any oculuses...

I walk up to Shepard who looks over at me and asks,

"So how'd it go?"

"We found some bad guys there. They died."

He gives me a knowing nod and looks back over to the requisitions officer. I see him picking up a few weapons, fancy looking ones. He looks back at us,

"Go ahead and pick out some weapons and stuff. Since we are hunting down a rogue Spectre, we will need some decent equipment."

Oh hell yes.

No sooner do we all crowd around and browse through all the stuff. I see Tali pick up a new shotgun and pistol, Garrus grabs a new rifle and sniper. I spot two M-5 Phalanx pistols near the end.

"Dibs!" 

I quickly snatch them and hook them on the two magnetic clamps on my back.

I get a weird look from most of the crew before they go back to picking out weapons and armor.

A few minutes go by before I see most everyone finishing up, but I'm still looking. I need that oculus. Before long I spot one.

A rounded square where it hooks up to the side of my head, and a flexible jointed piece that juts out of the side. The targeting screen attached to the end of that flexible piece is more or less rectangular with a purple covering.

I just noticed.

I look down, purple kinetic barriers. I look over my should to the clamps, purple. The oculus, purple.

Hell yes!

I slap the oculus on my face and get it adjusted. I need an opinion...

"Tali, how do I look?"

She looks over,

"Good. But you will need to get that oculus calibrated with your guns."

Oh you know, that might help.

I look over at Garrus,

"You mind, Garrus?"

"Nah. Hand me it."

I take it off and toss it over to him. He tinkers with it for a minute or so and throws it back.

"That should do it. Try it now."

I hook it back up to my head and the display lights up. I don't see anything besides a few status bars. Maybe if I aim at something... I pull out my Tempest as it unfolds in my hand.

I look down and point my sub-machinegun down at the floor. I see a little targeting apparatus appear. I move my gun around a bit, and the target follows. Awesome.

"Thanks Garrus. Works just fine."

I slide my Tempest back onto the lower portion of my back, looks like I was the last one done. Shepard hands the requisitions officer a credit chit and we make our way into the main C-Sec elevator. The whole ground team is in the elevator, save for Liara. Not much wiggle room.

The elevator doors close and it slowly starts its ascension upwards to the Normandy. I can't wait to see this thing.

Its been a good minute or two and we still haven't arrived there yet. It wasn't even this slow in game. You have _got_ to be kid-

"Ding!"

About time. We all make our way out of the elevator, some more eager then others. Looks like Ashley doesn't like being that close to aliens.

We look out over to see Udina and Anderson, and to their left, the Normandy.

_Holy. Shit._

Seeing this thing in game is _way_ different then seeing it in real life. It's huge! I can not _believe _that I get to go on that! This is _so _cool! I make a quick dash over to the railing, followed up by Tali.

"This is _awesome!_"

"I know! I can't wait to see the inside! That thing must have an amazing drive core!"

Mental _lol_ here. So cute when she talks about tech stuff...

"You two act like you've never seen a frigate before."

Honestly, I haven't Garrus.

"Not one like _this _Garrus."__

"I've been on the Flotilla my whole life, I _haven't._"

Garrus gives what looks like the Turian version of a smile,

"She is pretty amazing though, huh?"

Looks like Shepard finished up with Anderson,

"Yeah. She's prototype; only some of the most experimental tech on board."

"Sound fancy Shepard, when do we get to see the inside?"

"Right now. Since I'm a Spectre, Anderson handed control of the ship over to me."

I see Tali look over at Shepard then rush into the airlock. I follow up shortly after. The rest of his entourage takes their time walking into the airlock with us.

Damn I want to see this thing, hurry up!

It's a tight fit when we all get into the airlock, but we manage. I look over at Tali to see her bouncing on her toes. So adorable.

A minute or so after the decontamination finishes we all are gathered up the bridge.

"Maybe a tour, Shepard?" I ask.

"Sure. But after you four will need to go down to sickbay and get a physical. We want to make sure you aren't going to faint on the battlefield."

Crap...

Me, Tali, Garrus, and Wrex look at each other and shrug.

"Well, on with the tour then."

We all keep pace behind Shepard as he makes his way down the CiC.

I loosely follow Shepard but I'm not even paying any attention to what he is saying. Being on this ship is amazing. In game is one thing, but actually walking down its decks is another. It is just so surreal. How could this have happened? Not that I'm not enjoying it. This is awesome! But how does something like this even happen? Everytime someone dies do they get like teleported or something to another universe? Or into this universe? Now that I think about it, what about my old universe? Did I really die there? Am I just having a near-death experience? Am I just dreaming? Did I really get teleported here? Does my family even know I'm gone? If I died there do they think I'm dead? Did I just vanish off the face of the earth there? I kind of miss them...

Wait.

I don't recall seeing this area in game!

"We have a few extra rooms available, so this is where you guys will be staying."

I guess not everyone slept in a sleeper pod then?

"Down at the end of the hall there is a doorway that leads down to the training area. It is fully equipped, feel free to use it whenever."

That definitely isn't canon. Not that I'm complaining.

"Go ahead and pick your quarters, first come first serve."

The rooms don't look any different...

"Shepard, They all look exactly the same."

"They are."

Right...

I pick the one closest to the training room, Garrus grabs the one across from me. Tali picks the one next to me and Wrex heads down to the training room.

I hit the panel on my door and it slides open. Not much smaller then my room back home. Pretty nice. I walk to the edge of the bed and toss my pack on to the side by the bedpost. Damn that thing is heavy. I roll my neck and get a few loud pops. Much better.

My door swings open and Shepard walks in,

"Hey, I never caught your name."

Oh wow, I never did tell him.

"Kye Jen."

He nods,

"Alright. Well, your up first for the physical."

_Of course._

He heads out of my room and makes his way down the hall. I follow up shortly after and see Tali exiting her room.

"Heading to the drive core, Tali?"

"Yes! Did you see it when Shepard showed us around? It looks amazing!"

Yeah, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, I'll have to go check it out in-depth later. I have to head up to sickbay for the physical."

"Well, I'll see you later then."

"Alright, bye."

She's pretty nice.

I head to the end of the hall and up a set of stairs. I think this is where I came from...

Back on the crew deck. So Chakwas should be right over...

There.

I cross the hall and make my way past Kaiden. We both look at each other and nod. I make a left and enter sickbay. Chakwas is sitting down drinking something, Serrice Ice Brandy. Yep.

"You must be one of the new crew members Shepard brought aboard."

"Yeah, Kye."

"Doctor Chakwas. Here for the physical?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright. Lets start out with a few questions then."

I grab a seat across from her and make myself comfortable.

"Name?"

"Kye Jen"

"Age?"

"20"

"Height?"

"6'3"

"Weight?"

"155, I think."

"We'll get that checked in a second."

"Ok."

"Any history of illness?"

"I had asthma, But I might have grown out of it because I haven't had an attack since I was... 8?"

"Anything else?"

"Uh... I'm anemic."

"Does it ever slow you down or effect you?"

"Nope."

"Is that all?"

"I eat more then a lot of people but I'm kind of skinny. My stomach might be a bottomless pit."

She gives a noticeable chuckle,

"Alright well that should take care of that. Hop on that table over there so I can run a scan on your body."

Less invasive in the future, alright!

I hop up off the seat and walk over to the table she pointed at. Near the base it has some mechanisms that jut out, almost like arms. They have some weird instruments on them that I'm assuming have something to do with the whole scanning thing.

I lay down, and my feet pop over the edge of the table a few inches. Yeah...

She walks up the the foot of the table and presses a few buttons on the end. The arms around me light up and begin to hover a few inches over my body. Two of them look like they have lasers on them, they scan up and down both sides of my body. One near the top of my bed looks awfully pointy and nears around my eyes. Don't be like that one scene in Dead Space 2...

"All finished."

The arms all pull back simultaneously and I quickly jump off the table.

Chakwas walks back to her desk and opens up her terminal. She looks like she is going over the results of the scan. Then she says something you never want to hear a doctor say,

"Oh my."

_Oh shit._

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you _what?_"

She stops looking at her terminals screen and rotate her chair to face me. She looks at me square in the eye,

"A few things; For one, the scans show you have Element Zero in your bloodstream."

"What. _What?_"

"They also show what blood you lack from anemia is replaced with Element Zero, you have a _very_ high concentration of it in your blood stream."

"Wha- But... Does this mean I'll end up with cancer or something?"

"No, it seems to have no adverse effects on your health."

"So then, I'm a biotic?"

I guess that explains eating more then a normal person then? So much for a bottomless pit...

"Not only that-"

This is going to be good.

"But you body seems to have developed a node."

"How the _hell _is that even possible?"

"It will take some more time to find out. But this node is _very_ undeveloped. Before you can use your biotics efficiently it will take some practice, don't over do it."

"Ok. Well, you said earlier that I had a high concentration of Eezo. What does that mean? Like,..."

"Your biotics will have a longer duration, and you won't strain yourself nearly as easy if you were a normal biotic. Also, it might change the hue slightly."

"How slightly?"

"You'll have to go see."

"Right... Sounds fun."

"Also, one last thing. I noticed you have a translator in your ear. I can give you a more permanent one if you wish."

"Surgery?"

"Yes."

"How long would it take?"

"An hour at the most." 

"Right now? Or what?"

"After the new crew members get their physicals."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

I make my way out of sickbay and take a seat at the main table on the crew deck.

Well then. I'm a biotic. Shit, I could have used this before I died. Thrown a singularity right at those assholes that killed me. Too late for that I guess. But dude, I'm a biotic. You'd think it would have shown up earlier? I do eat a lot, but not enough to be a biotic. Maybe its because I've never used them so I don't each much more. Come to think of it, I wonder if everyone that eats more then normal back home is a biotic. Probably not, but it would be cool to find out.

Well I have biotic powers now, as well as tech powers. Not much in the way of weapons training. I'm a Sentinel. This is awesome. I wonder if I'll get tech armor sometime, I'd love to use that. Maybe make it a different color though. Like blue or purple. Well anyways.

What now? Should probably go tell Garrus or Wrex they ar-

Scratch that, looks like Wrex is heading in.

I guess I can go talk to Tali. She's pretty awesome.

I sit up, push in my chair and head into the main elevator. I hit the button down one level to engineering and the cargo bay. And of course, the elevator is still slow.

Yeah that figures.

I arrive on the cargo bay and make a right down to Tali's side of engineering. The door slides open, _wow._

The drive core looks _really _cool in real life. Tali is probably going nuts over it.

"Wow that really _does_ look cool."

"Keelah, this is amazing, Kye!"

"Looks like it. How does it work?" 

"Well..."

For upward of the next hour Tali explained how exactly it worked. I really didn't understand most of it, but it is fun to hear her talk about this stuff.

By this time I hear the elevator come back down and a large pair of footsteps walk back into the cargo bay. Wrex is done.

"So, that is the uh, basics on how it works."

Basics? Man I'm stupid.

"How did your physical go?"

Oh yeah.

"Oh you know, just fine. Nice and healthy, no issues or anything...

Oh and she also said I'm a biotic. And my body also has developed a node for it."

"I thought only Krogan and Asari had them?"

"You and me both Tali." 

We both stand there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Tali says something,

"Well I guess I better head up for mine, then."

"Alright. If you need me I'll be down in that training area by our quarters."

We both nod and head into the elevator. We both exit and she heads to sickbay while I go back down to where my quarters are. I open my door and take off my Tempest from the lower portion of my back. I set it on the bedside table, then take both my M-5's and place them in the tables drawer. The coat slides off fairly easily; it gets tossed on top of the bedpost above my pack. I undo the straps holding my knife to my torso and lay it on my bed. When I clear out and the door closes.

I get to the end of the hall the door to the training area swings open. Garrus, Wrex, and a few assorted crew members are in various places. Wrex is lifting some weights, Garrus is shooting at holographic targets with his new sniper rifle, and a few other crew members are sitting on benches watching or lifting weights themselves. When I make my way in I get a few people look my way, then gaze back at the bulky Krogan lifting what I can only guess is +500 pound weights. I think I'll start out with my biotics, so I head up to a slot next to Garrus.

"What exactly do you plan on shooting the targets with Kye? I don't see any weapons."

You'll see...

Alright. Focus. I think I read something once about using biotics, let me see if that tactic works.

I start to imagine the target in my head. A holographic Geth, about 50 yards away. What should I use on it? I'll try warp. Pretty standard attack.

Alright, I'm going to warp you. I'm just going to toss a ball of dark energy right on your torso, and you will flicker out of existence. I can see it now, I will smack that smug lightbulb right off your ugly face.

I open my right palm and focus on the center mass of the hologram. I feel something tingling.

It's the inside of my hand. I think that is a good sign.

I expand my hand and open it most of the way, and I feel the energy expand as well. I look down at my right arm. My hand is glowing, a deep violet color. Not just my hand, but my whole forearm. I glance back at the target and thrust my arm forward.

_**VUUWOOOMP!**_

The blast shoots right out of my hand and sails right into the hologram's chest. It flickers for a split second, and fades out.

"_**Hell ye**__-_"

I stumble back a few steps and grab my head.

Holy _shit_ I'm dizzy.

I give my self a few seconds to recuperate, and look back.

_Everyone_ is looking back at me. Even Wrex. Garrus has this "Oh shit!" look plastered on his face.

"Kye, how did you- are you ok?"

"A little dizzy. It's my first time doing that though, so..."

"First time?"

"Yeah, I found out like an hour ago. I think that went well for a first try, don't you think?"

"I guess, but why was it purple and not blue?"

"The doc said I have a lot more Eezo in my bloodstream then most people, plus something about a node."

About this time Wrex steps up to me.

"Impossible. How can a weakling like you have a node?"

"Because I'm just badass like that."

He gives an annoyed grunt and goes back to lifting weights.

"Well anyways."

I turn back down to the holographic targets. Lets try something else this time.

Throw.

I get focused on the next target, about 35 yards away. This time it looks like the targets aren't holographic. I see Garrus over on the left messing with a control panel, I bet he's the one that changed it. Good because Throw won't do much to a hologram.

Alright, same as before, but think more...

Throw-ish.

I get in a batting stance, left foot forward, right foot back. I aim my left arm on the target, and have my right arm bent to my side. I summon the energy into my hand, and expand it out.

I twist my body left and jerk my right arm out to the target. The Throw goes sailing through the air, guided by my left arm. It hits the target right below the neck and it smashes to the ground with a loud _**THUMP**_.

Still a little dizzy. This is going to take some practice. Even so, this is way fun.

Next target pops out from the right, moving pretty fast. I act quickly and run the same procedures I had done twice already. The third target slams to the ground. Two more pop out, each going the opposite direction, and even faster. Think fast. I pull both arms out, sway them behind myself then back out; I lunge forward. Two Warps hit each target, one below the heart and the other in the stomach. By now I've broken into a decent sweat, but I hardly have time to think about it. Two _more_ targets come out, opposite directions, followed up by one more a second or two later moving the same direction as the first one.

"Garrus! _Really_?"

I pop a Throw at the first target, it goes down no problem. I load up two more on each arm and fling them out at the two remaining targets. Both fall to the ground.

I look over at Garrus, who is about to put out some more targets.

_Hell no. My head is about to burst._

I use my biotics to grab his arm and pull it away from the console.

"I'm done Garrus. I have a serious headache."

He raises both of his hands in defeat and I head out.

Damn my head hurts. I guess I should have listed to Chakwas.

_Throb_

Ow.

_Throb_

_Ow._

_Throb_

_**Ow.**_

"Kye."

Just about to head to my quarters... damnit Shepard...

"Yeah?"

"You never said you are a biotic."

You were watching? Sneaky...

"Yeah I just found out. Chakwas told me like an hour ago."

"How come your biotics are that strong?"

"Dude, I have a serious headache. Ask the doc for the details, I need to go rest my head."

"Alright. See you later Kye."

I nod and head out. I need some sleep. I hit the control panel on the door and it slides open. I head down the hall and get up to my doorway. I slap my doors panel and it glides open. I fall face first onto my bed.

Well.

I just got teleported like 200 years into the future, and joined a battle that will determine the fate of every sentient species in the galaxy.

_What a day._

**-[[]]-**

**So.**

**You just read chapter 4.**

**Comments on that whole dealio:**

**I think the node might be pushing it, but it's a SI, so what the hell?**

**That's probably as crazy as it is going to get.**

**I wanted to be a Sentinel class, because that's how I roll. **

**I **_**really **_**do eat a lot more then normal, but am like skinny, wtf**

**And I **_**really **_**am anemic. Don't be hatin'**

**So the whole eating a lot would explain some of the biotics,**

**Plus, HOLY SHIT I LOVE PURPLE**

**So I made my biotics purple.**

**And I've gotten a lot of people faving and following or whatever,**

**But I need some reviews, so I know if I'm doing this whole "writing" thing right.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, chapter 5 is done! Longest one too! Sorry this hasn't gotten updated in like a month, school started, writers block, life, you know. I also made a pic of Kye, if you were wondering what he looks like. (Kinda suck with people but I think it turned out well) **

**rockjumper-studios(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sentinel-Kye-Jen-261907019**

_Darkness._

_Pain._

_I can't feel my right arm, everything is black._

_My head is throbbing, and I can barely open my eyes._

_Everything is blurry. I am surrounded by hazy figures._

_The pain in my arm is ever present. I glance down at it._

_All that is left is a bloody mass of muscle and bone._

_The figures begin to pick me up._

_I need to escape, get somewhere safe._

_I lean up and shove one of them back._

_They attempt to restrain me._

_I gather what little strength I have left._

_I focus it in my hand and throw it at one of the figures._

_The figure takes a hard fall._

_The rest back off._

_I sit up the rest of the way._

_I clutch what is left of my right arm._

_I need to escape, get somewhere safe._

_I can't last for much longer._

_My strength finally gives out._

_I fall on my knees._

_The figures rush up on me._

_Darkness._

**OH SHIT!**

I sit up and look around franticly.

Wait... I'm still in my bed on the Normandy, so that was _just_ a dream.

_A dream._

Damn. Well my headache is almost gone, I guess that's good.

I look over at the chrono on the desk, 0342. I fall back in the pillows. Need some more rest.

I close my eyes.

...

_It's been forever and I'm still not asleep._

I look back up at the chrono. _Only 0417._

Screw this. I'm hungry anyways, I'll go grab some food. I sit up on the bed and grab my jacket off the bedpost. I fit my arms in the sleeves and adjust the collar. I make my way out of my room and head on up to the crew deck.

I guess no one is really awake at thi-

Tali.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

I see her jolt from her seat at the table.

"Um..., yes."

I walk over to the table and grab a seat next to her.

"Well, why not?"

"Back on the Flotilla, ships are never this quiet."

"Why? "

"Because, if they where that usually meant a broken air filter, or a dead engine."

"Makes sense. So you don't like the quiet then?"

"No I do, I'm just not very used to it."

"Yeah I never could sleep in the quiet very well either."

"You too?"

"Yeah. But I usually fall asleep listening to music or something."

"What kind of music?"

"Classical music from earth."

"Oh."

I look over at the kitchen counter and back at her,

"Well, I'm going to grab some food, you want anything?"

I sit up out of my chair and walk over to the... I think this is a fridge? Weird. At least it has some food in it.

"No, I have my own food."

She pulls out a tube of nutrient paste.

"Tali, that stuff _can't _taste good. Besides, I bet there..."

I open the top portion of the fridge.

Nothing sterile and dextro in there.

"...Is some good food in here..."

I open the middle section of the fridge.

Nothing there...

"...That you can have."

I crouch down and open the bottom.

Nothing.

"Well crap, you'd think with a Turian and a Quarian on board they would have more dextro stuff."

Hmm.

"I tell you what Tali, next time we go to a civilized planet, I'll see if I can find you some decent tasting food."

"Kye, you don't..."

"No really, Tali. It's fine. Besides, don't girls like to go shopping?"

"Hah! Well, ok. Thanks Kye."

"No problem Tali."

I sit back down at the table. Tali and I talk for the next few hours. At about 0600 most of the crew is starting to wake up, so we part ways. She heads down to the drive core, and I go back down to my quarters. When I get back I put my jacket back on the bedpost and head out to the showers. Come to think of it, why did I even put it on? Ah well. When I get to the showers, no one is here. Firsties! I take my stuff off and get cleaned up. By the time I head out a few crew members start heading in. I go back into my room and sit down on the bed.

What am I supposed to do now? I guess I'll just go, uh, train. Yeah, that sounds good.

I strap my knife on over my shirt, and my jacket on top of that. I sling my Tempest on my lower back and my two M-5s on my upper back. Finally I take out my oculus and slap it on my face.

Fully decked out.

I exit my room and head down to the end of the hall. Once again, first one.

I walk down over to where I was earlier with the holographic targets. I see I big round button. I bet that's it. I equip my Tempest and hit the button,

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**___

_**BEEP**_

First target comes out from the left at a slow pace, I take it down with a few mass accelerator rounds.

Second from the right, faster this time.

It's down as well.

Two this time, one from each side. Couple shots in each, and they fade out.

Two again, but both from the left, one faster than the other. I take the faster one out first, and then go for the second.

Three now. Two from the right, one from the left, all fairly fast.

I lift the Tempest out in front of me with my right arm and charge up a Warp with my left.

I take the first one down with the Warp, and when the two remaining targets cross mid-field I spray several rounds and catch them both.

Before the next targets even appear, I have another Warp ready.

This time the target count jumps to five.

I take the first two down in a spray with my Tempest and another down with a Warp. The two remaining nearly get away, but I hit one with a few more Tempest rounds and one with another Warp.

I'm starting to get a headache now, better lay up some with the Biotics.

I sling my Tempest back on my back and pull out my two M-5 Phalanx pistols, dual wield.

Six targets now.

_**PLACHUM!  
>PLACHUM!<strong>_

_**PLACHUM!  
>PLACHUM!<strong>_

_**PLACHUM!**_

_**PLACHUM!**_

Haha! I love these things!

Before I can take aim at the next set of targets, an announcement comes over the ships comm.

"All members of the ground team, this is your captain speaking. Meet up in the Cargo Bay, we are making our decent towards Therum."

Oh hell yes, some real action!

I walk over to the control panel for the targets and press the big red button again. All the holograms fade out, their platforms retract.

I reattach both pistols back to the two magnetic claps on my upper back and make my way out of the training room. I head down to the end of the hall and get in the elevator. I hit the button for the Cargo Bay and it slowly moves downward.

The door opens and the whole ground team is present. I guess he is taking all of us?

"Everyone mount up in the Mako, we are doing an orbital drop."

Oh damn.

Shepard heads to the left side of the Mako and opens the door. We all file in with him.

Aaaaaand he's driving. This is going to be fun.

Kaiden takes co-pilot next to Shepard, and Ashley sitting behind Kaiden. Wrex grabs the seat behind Shepard, Tali and I sit next to each other. Garrus is in the last row of seats, with an empty spot on his left.

_This is where the fun begins._

...

"Approaching the drop zone Commander."

"Roger that Joker."

Here we go! This is going to be nuts!

The Cargo Bay door opens.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!'

"Go go go!"

The Mako's engine roars to life and it jerks forward.

I'm looking out forward over Shepard's shoulder.

25 feet...

20 feet...

15 feet...

10 feet...

5 feet!

"WAHOO!... Ooohhhhh SHITTT!"

Everyone inside is thrown upwards, only to be _barley_ held in place by the seat restraints.

My stomach is bursting with butterflies the whole way down, and I'm clutching onto the sides of my seat for dear life. I thought this was going to be fun. I do _not_ want to do this again.

The ground is growing in size, fast. Before I know it the Mako's thrusters slam on and the whole cabin is thrown back in their seats.

How the hell those guys in the A-Team movie did this without thrusters -and lived- is beyond me.

A few more seconds and we touch down, surprisingly not very hard at all.

Of course before anyone says anything Garrus has to give me crap,

"Wasn't that _fun_?"

"Well sorry, but I don't normally fall from _space_ in a _tank._"

"Cut the chatter you two, this is a mission. Take it seriously."

Right right.

"Right."

The Mako's engines one again roar to life and we proceed down the jagged slopes of Therum...

...

"Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange. Like, off the damn charts."

"It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone."

No turning back now.

...

After a minute or two I start to hear small pings off the hull, and it looks like a large ship just flew overhead. Kaiden has the gunner position, he looks like he's handling it.

...

Before long we reach the gatehouse. We come under fire from several turrets. We take the path to the right and Kaiden mops up any opposition visible. Shepard drives up to the front gate,

"Kye, can you get the gate open?"

There's like what, one Geth and the button in there? No problem.

"Yeah I've got it."

I hop up and make my way between the seat rows. Shepard pops the hatch on the left and I jump out.

Damn it's _hot._

I run over to the left and make my way up a short set of stairs. I enter the building and take a right. I load up an Energy Drain with my Omnitool on my right arm, and a Warp with my left. I turn the corner to the left, and whaddya know! One Geth trooper and the gatehouse button! I pop the Geth with the Energy Drain, and directly after throw my Warp right into its torso. Down for the count.

I walk to the end of the corridor and press the button. I hear a loud mechanical sound, the gate is opening. The Mako pulls up by the side of the gate, I vault out the window of the gatehouse, and hop in the Mako. I get back in my seat next to Tali and we continue on.

...

We encounter some more resistance, but nothing Kaiden can't handle. We stop, I hear several loud pings coming from the hull, and the main cannon on the Mako fire several times. Once the pings stop, Shepard hits the gas and we continue forward. Not too soon later we jerk and an upward angle and it gets very dark. We are probably in the first tunnel now, so we should be getting on foot pretty soon.

...

The light in the cabin gets brighter, and the terrain much less flat, we exited the tunnel. Shepard stops, Kaiden fires a few rounds from the main cannon. We start back up.

...

We enter the second tunnel, cabin goes dark once again. I hear two loud thumps, Shepard decided to run those Geth over. A few more seconds and we exit the second tunnel. Some more Geth, Kaiden deals with them. I swear, this was much more fun in-game when you actually got to kill stuff.

...

We _finally_ reach the end of the path. Shepard hops up, and gestures the rest of us to follow. Once we are all out of the Mako, we assemble around Shepard.

"Ok, Ashley, Kaiden, Wrex, on me."

"Tali, Garrus, you're with Kye."

"Kye, stick close. Let's move."

I'm in command of them? Cool.

We all enter a narrow pathway, very rocky. Shepard and squad heads to the left, while my squad stays on the right. Hah, my "squad". I'm liking this.

"Garrus, get out your sniper rifle. Tali, get an Overload ready and have your pistol on-hand."

"Right."

"Got it, ready."

I charge up a Warp on my left arm and pull out my Tempest with my right. I see Shepard and his group take cover behind a set a rocks, the Geth saw them.

Not too soon later do we pass the turn and the Geth see us.

"Garrus, take out that sniper! Tali, hit the drone with that Overload!"

I lay down surpressive fire with my Tempest and keep a set of Geth who where firing on Shepard under cover. Garrus hits the sniper right in the face, blows its head to bits. The drone explodes right afterward. I look over at Shepard and see him and his squad advancing forward. He blasts one Geth up close with his sniper, Wrex takes one of their heads off with his shotgun. Kaiden lifts one into the air with his Biotics, and Ashley finishes it off with her assault rifle.

I spot one last Geth moving from cover.

I toss my Warp and it and take out its shields. I then put several rounds from my Tempest into its upper body.

We regroup and continue. That was fun.

We head up the path on the right, and work our way forward. We take a left. And guess what, more Geth.

Shepard commands his squad to cover, he himself taking up a position on the right to remove the sniper up in the tower. Now that Wrex, Ashley, and Kaiden have taken the only cover, there isn't much for my squad to hide behind.

We need to get to cover.

"Garrus, Tali, get behind me!" They both follow suit.

There is some more cover further on, but it is taken by three or four Geth units. I'll pop a small barrier in front of me and use it as cover to move up, shouldn't be _too_ hard. I focus on my body. It only takes a little more focus then charging up a Warp or Throw. This could be useful later.

_**Gah!**_

Shit! Making a barrier isn't the hard part! Holding it up is! Each mass accelerator round that hit it is like a sharp pain in my head. I'm going to have one hell of a migraine after this mission.

"Tali, Garrus, stay behind me! Let's go!"

We make quick pace up to a set of rocks about fifty yards ahead. The pain was getting worse.

Luckily enough Tali tossed a Tech mine down at the small ground of Geth, made them disoriented. She then blasted one in the head several times, killing it. Garrus did the same with his sniper rifle. Two left.  
>By now they have taken cover once again.<p>

You know what? Screw this.

I gather the field in front of me and burst it forward. It sweeps forward and wipes out the two remaining Geth, and even stunned a few nearby ones. Most everyone took advantage of this. Shepard and Garrus both blew the torsos off two Geth troopers, Tali had switched to her shotgun and destroyed another's head. Kaiden had thrown one against the wall, Wrex even rammed one! Synthetic blood went everywhere.

And that headache is starting to get worse. _Really_ need to cool it with the Biotics.

At least it's not that bad, yet.

We all head up the slope and make a left.

This is the part with the Geth Armature coming up.

Damn, my headache is about to get worse. I just know it.

I light both my forearms up and load them both with a Throw. We are approaching that area where they drop the Armature. Shit, I don't know whether to be excited or scared.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Tali, load up and Overload, get your shotgun out. Garrus, you too."

"Expecting trouble?"

"Just keep an eye out. This could be an ambush."

_Could. _

We are within feet of the complex. Here it comes. I hear a mechanical whizzing noise, one of those Geth hoppers lands right in front of us.

Oh no you don't!

I toss a Throw at it, and send it flying into the lava. I load another Throw up on the same arm. 

A rumble.

A deep rumble coming from behind our group. Here it comes! Shepard must know that sound,

"Take cover! Dropship incoming!"

Don't have to tell me twice.

Not even a moment later, it hovers maybe 50 yards out ahead of us. And then right on cue.

**Clink**

**Clink**

_**CLUNK**_

Three Geth platforms fall from the dropship. That last one sounded _big._

I glance out from cover. There it is. Shit, that is going to be hard to kill. And from right behind, it two Geth troopers. Not for long, though. I toss both Throws, and hit each one. One gets sent flying back into the Armature, dead. Another hits a barrel and explodes. By now Shepard and friends have taken out the other Geth hopper, and are focusing fire on the Armature.

"Tali, Garrus, pop that Armature with your Overloads!"

They do so. Not much of an effect. I pull out my Tempest and aim it right at the Armature.

Even with everyone's combined firepower, its shields are still holding.

Ok you know what, shields don't work with melee attacks. This could kill me.

I stuff my gun back onto my lower back, and slip out my knife.

It's go time.

I light my whole body up in a field just like earlier, but I focus it upward to reduce my gravity. I jump out from behind the crate.

"Hey, ya' big lamp! Over here!"

"Kye! What are you-"

I charge forward, and leap. I go flying, right into the Armatures head. When I hit it, it recoils from the shock. I grab it's neck and swing around on to its back.

_I'm starting to regret this._

I take my knife and slip it right in front of its eye-hole. I jerk it back in a fluid motion, and crack the covering on its eye.

But I'm not done just yet.

I pull my knife back out, and shove it back in, twisting it. I take it out once more, but go to the neck and cut as many cables as I can find. It starts bleeding that white fluid, badly. I stab it several more times in the neck, and it falters. The legs give out, and it falls to the ground. I flick off the "gore" from my knife and slide it back in the sheath on my right side.

I look back over at the group.

Shepard looks like he's going to kill me.

Wrex is...smiling?

"You've got a quad, kid."

"Um, thanks?"

"Kye! What the _hell_ was that?"

Yeah...

"Shooting it wasn't doing much, Shepard."

"Next time you bum rush an Armature, warn me."

"Yeah alright."

...

Well then, here we are. The big long tube that leads down to Liara.

I pull out both my Phalanx pistols. Going to need them, I've been overdoing the Biotics and it's really starting to hurt.

Shepard leads us down the tunnel. It's pretty narrow, no cover. We work our way down to the end where the walkways are. And, there's Geth. Shocker.

Shepard takes one out with his assault rifle before they even notice us. Garrus takes another out with his sniper rifle. I pop two rounds, one from each pistol, into another Geth. It's down. We take a right, following the walkway, we take a left, then another right. I swear, all these turns, just make a straight path.

Shepard spots the elevator and walks in, we follow suit. He hits the panel and we start our descent downwards, the elevator as slow as ever.

When we reach the bottom, we come across a walkway with a few Geth drones. They are easily dispatched. We head in the second elevator on the left and go down even farther.

Isn't this the elevator that craps out?

_**Bccchiizzchzzzch**_

Yep.

I jump out and fall several feet to the walkway with a loud _**Thump**_. After the elevator fails to move any farther, the rest of the ground team jumps out. Not even a few feet ahead the walkway is collapsed. I make quick pace and jump again.

**THUMP.**

Ow. That was a bit more of a fall.

"Uh... hello? Could somebody help me? Please?"

Oh hey, Liara!

I walk back under the walkway, there she is. 

"Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!"

"Are you... Are you real? Oh no... don't be stupid Liara. Humans do not come here. Your hallucinating."

Wow, she's nuts.

"And talking to yourself... ha! Oh Godess, I'm going to die down here."

By now the ground team has assembled in front of the barrier curtain holding Liara.

"What took you so long, Shepard?" I say with a smirk.

"I'm guessing this is Liara?"

Well jeez, someone's grumpy.

"Yeah, this is her."

Shepard walks up in front of our group,

"I'm real, and I'm getting you out of here."

"You're awfully lucid for a hallucination, they usually don't claim to be real. Or do they? I guess I wouldn't know, I don't usually hallucinate. At least, I don't think I do."

Damn this chick is crazy.

"My name is Shepard. The office of Special Tactics and Recon sent me."

"A Spectre? Ha. That's good. What else would I conjure up? A protector figure. Yes, perfect. Comforting."

"Well, I'll play along. As you can see I am trapped here. If you're as real as you claim, find a way to get me out."

Oh yeah, mining laser time.

"We just need to figure some way past this energy shield."

A mining laser.

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain, I knew it would keep me safe from the Geth. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out, please!"

Get you out? Sure! Mining laser.

"We'll find some way to help you."

Yeah, that big fat mining laser over there.

"Of course, what good is a hallucination if it can't offer false hope? Listen. If you're real, find some way past the barrier curtain, find some way to deal with the Geth. Then use the control panel to release me. If you're not real, leave me now. I am tired of talking to myself."

So anyways. Mining laser.

I walk across from where Liara is and gaze down the cavern. There it is.

"Hey Shepard. That looks like a mining laser over there. We could use that to cut through to Liara."

"If it's still working."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

He nods and takes the lead. We all fall in behind him. I pull out one of my M-5's and charge up a Warp on my left arm. Before we even reach the ground floor of the cavern, what you know? Geth. I take first shot, and take down its shields with one well placed shot to the head-lamp. I toss the Warp and finish it off. The rest of the Geth take notice and we are in a firefight once again. Shepard pops one with his sniper rifle and Kaiden takes a drone out with his pistol. By now we have reached the end of the walkway, and we are advancing past the mining laser. I see one come out of cover, but before I can take it out Tali takes it down with her shotgun. Another Geth is smart enough to get within feet of Wrex. Yeah, it died. Two drones left, I quickly pop one with a Throw, sending it into the wall. The other takes a few shots from my M-5.

Shepard takes lead once again.

"Tali, can you get that mining laser active?"

"I can try."

Hell this is going to be _awesome._

"Almost..."

"Got it!"

_**BBBBZZZZZZZCCCHHHHHH!**_

"I think we got through."

Well, that's what the big hole says anyways.

"Everyone behind me, let's move."

Go-time. Lava is going to be all up in here soon. We better get a move on.

We set a brisk pace down the DIY entrance and in through another Prothean-ish room. That ends up being the large elevator tunnel. We all hop and, and Shepard activates the panel. The elevator starts its slow ascension upwards. Only one floor up, so it's not that much of a wait. We arrive behind Liara.

"Now I'm hallucinating that you're inside the tower. It must be getting worse. Earlier, I even imagined that I heard thunder."

"We used the mining laser to bore though."

"You bore though? You're real, aren't you? By the godess, you're real!"

Yeah, we are.

"I... I'm sorry. I thought you were a hallucination. I thought I was going mad. Please, get me out of here before more Geth show up!"

I walk up to the panel and motion Shepard over to Liara. I hover my hand over the console and it lights up. Shouldn't be too hard. Let's see, that big button looks like...

_**Vloop!**_

I look back, Shepard caught her. Alright we got to move.

"Liara, do you know how to get out of here?"

Yeah yeah, the elevator we came up at.

"There is an elevator back at the tower. Or, at least, I think it is an elevator."

We all pile back up in the elevator. C'mon, we need to go!

"I...I still cannot believe all this. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia is involved?"

Yes, I do.

Ugh.

"Saren is looking for the Conduit, Liara."

"The Conduit? But I don't-"

_Shit._

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"Shit! I think we might have caused some seismic event with that mining laser! Shepard, we need to go!"

"Right."

"Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock on my signal! On the double, mister!"

"Aye aye Commander, secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes."

"This is going to be a close one, Shepard."

Liara dashes over the elevator's control panel. Up we go.

...

This is the part with the Krogan Battlemaster, right?

_Shit..._

I load up two Warps on each arm, a few of the team take notice, but quickly resume, um, standing.

Here we go.

The elevator reaches the top.

There they are. Eight Geth, and the Krogan Battlemaster. A _lot_ more Geth then I remember. And that Battlemaster looks pretty meaty.

"Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun."

The cavern rumbles again.

Damnit, we don't have time for this. Time for stupid move #2.

"Come get some you big fucking turtle!"

I hurl both Warps right into the Krogan's chest. He takes a few shocked steps back, I load up two more and throw them. His barrier is down. And he's _mad._

Oh, and the Geth started shooting me. Better take cover.

Looks like the team is underway killing the Geth. I load up an Energy Drain, pop out from behind my crate and hit the nearest Geth. With its shields down, I put a few rounds from my Tempest into its torso and it goes down.

Now, where is that Krog-

**SHIT!**

"TALI! LOOK OUT!"

She turns just in time to get rammed by the Krogan.

She isn't moving.

_Bitch, it's on._

I put my Tempest back on my back.

You're done.

I focus a Barrier around myself, I need as much protection as I can get.

I load up two Warps, and throw them. I load up two more and set off in a sprint towards the Krogan. I throw both Warps, hitting him center mass.

Two more, his shields are down.

Again, I throw.

And again.

Again.

Again.

His armor is completely disintegrated. Now to finish him off.

I quickly pull both M-5s off my back and blast the Krogan. I keep firing until both pistols overheat. He stutters, then falls to the ground. Lifeless.

Tali!

I rush over to her. She's alive. But unconscious. Damnit.

Looks like Shepard finished the Ge-

_**RRRRMRMRMRMRRMRM**_

Crap! The cavern is colapsing!

"Shepard! This place is going to hell! We need to go, _**NOW!**_"

"I can see that! Move it people, double time it!"

I grab the unconscious form of Tali under the knees and shoulders and we book it out of the end of the passage. The barrier curtain at the exit goes out no soon after.

We all take off down the walkway, running as fast as possible.

I'm weighed down holding Tali, and I'm starting to lag behind. Badly. A rock nearly smashes us both.

I need to catch up. I sling Tali over my shoulders and run as fast as I can with a Quarian on my back.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!

"I'M FUCKING GOING SHEPARD!"

! Oh thank fucking god! The tube we came up! Just a little farther! I grip tight on Tali, and with the last bit of strength I can muster I hold up a mass effect field around us both and bolt as fast as I can up the tube.

Debris is falling everywhere! Several small head sized rocks have hit me, to be blocked _barely_ by the mass effect field. Fasterfasterfaster!

Almost there! This is going to be close! The last few squadmates exit the tunnel and jump into the Normandy, I'm still a good 25 yards away.

_God damnit._

I run as fast as humanly possible, and give myself a small boost with my Biotics.

20 yards!

15 yards!

10 yards!

5 yards!

I focus the field around me and Tali upward, giving us a slight reduction in gravity, hopefully enough to land in the Cargo Bay.

Here goes nothing!

I jump as hard as I can upward. We sail through the air and into the Cargo Bay.

I put a little too much into that jump, we fly right past the team and are heading right into the back wall.

This is going to hurt.

I flip Tali back in front of me, and my lower back hits the wall.

_Hard._

At least I'm not dead.

My mass effect field dissipates, several yards above the ground. Fuck.

I turn into my back with Tali on top of me, and fall.

_**Snap!**_

Ow.

_The team rushes up on us. _

_Everything goes blurry._

_Darkness__._


End file.
